Wedding Day
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Short little ficcie, just pure fluff. It's wedding day, for Yusuke Urameshi, and he's feeling a bit nervouse, but as his love heads for him down the asile, everything seems to be okay...happy wedding day everyone! yaoi


I own nothing, this is Sakurakasugano's idea! Please enjoy! go check out Good Morning please. Its another request fic, and I forgot whose request it was so, please check and see if its yours!! (I hope I put the right name on it!)  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Yusuke swallowed hard, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. This was it. The "BIG" day! The day he was getting married. It wasn't a big blow out, and only a few people had been invited. His Mom, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Shizuru, Boeton, Yukina, Genkai, and of course his future wife....  
  
Er...Husband...  
  
Thing...  
  
SLAP!  
  
Yusuke smacked him self, '...My future lover...'  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
The dark haired youth turned around. Koenma stood at his side. "You okay?" Yusuke nodded, and Koenma laughed, "Your lying!" Yusuke didn't respond, but looked around Genkai's yard. This was where the wedding was taking place.  
  
The chairs were already filled with people, only Kurama and Shizuru inside, along with the "bride." Yusuke tugged at his Kimono, he'd chosen a more traditional wedding.   
  
"It's okay...if you weren't nervous than you wouldn't be doing the right thing." Yusuke smiled at him gratefully, "What if..." Koenma waited patiently for the brown eyed man to get his words out, "What if someone attacks and tries to kill-" Koenma placed his hands on Yusuke's shoulders, "That has already been thought of. Everything is okay, and will be for the rest of the day."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "Sorry..."  
  
Koenma pat his head, "Your just extremely nervous! Ha! I was surprised when I heard you two were getting married! Never saw it coming...Well..." Yusuke looked at him face red, "Well, what?!" Koenma laughed, "If it wasn't for Keiko I thought you and him were going to go out."  
  
Koenma smiled, "I thought you and Keiko were involved, I didn't know it was you and Kuwabara!" Yusuke blushed thinking about his best friend, and soon to be lover. "Everyone thought it was me and Keiko...hell even I did."  
  
"One day I asked Kuwabara if love should feel like you owed someone something, and he said no. It always felt as if I owed Keiko something, and I never had the urge to kiss her, or...." Yusuke's cheeks went red, "Or you know."  
  
Yusuke smiled, "So...I kissed Kuwabara just because I always wanted to do so...and then..." Koenma smiled, "It felt perfect, and you were of course surprised to find, Kuwabara didn't pull away." Koenma laughed, "Kuwabara told me the same story...He'd loved you for a very long time..."   
  
The two noticed Kurama come out of the house to briefly wave at them, and then disappear inside. Koenma went to go sit down next to Boeton after giving Yusuke a thumbs up.  
  
Yusuke felt his face turn red, and skin pale, it was beginning. He glanced at Hiei who pat his arm quickly, and with comfort. Yusuke's brown eyes watched the door nervously, waiting for the people to start exit.  
  
He went redder as the door opened, and Yukina appeared dropping flower petals as she made her way towards them, tear gems also falling on the ground. Soon after came Kurama dressed in a white Kimono, and holding a bundle of cherry blossoms. He was smiling, tears in his eyes, and came to stand at the corner opposite of Yusuke.  
  
The out came Shizuru and Kuwabara. Shizuru was in a lovely Kimono as well, also white, and held her little brothers arm. He was looking down, his face as red as his hair.   
  
Yusuke starred in awe at his best friend.   
  
Kuwabara's Kimono was pale blue, and silky to the touch. Whit doves were at the hem of the outfit, and sleeves. His hair was down and brushed, his orange curls shining in the sun. His pale skin made it look as if he represented a think of innocence, which he did for today.   
  
His eyes came up to meet Yusuke's, and it seemed that having everybody stare at him wasn't so bad now. Shizuru stopped, and kissed her brother's cheeks, and took a seat, Kuwabara going to join Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke instinctively took his hands, and the two looked at each other, both bright red. The preacher began to speak, talking about how he was taking these two spirits and turning them into one.  
  
Yusuke barely heard a word of it.  
  
"Kuwa..." He whispered.  
  
Kuwabara blushed redder, " 'M not sure id we're supposed to be talking during this part..." He whispered back.  
  
"I know...but...I just...When we're married it doesn't mean that we're not still best friends does it?"  
  
Kuwabara blinked surprised, "Oh I don't think so...Lets try to not let it get like that..."  
  
Yusuke smiled, "I love you."  
  
Kuwabara blushed redder, "I love you...."  
  
KUwabara leaned down, just as Yusuke leaned up, and the two both shared a kiss, the preacher interrupting with a yell, "I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE VOWS YET!"   
  
Laughter echoed behind the two, and Kuwabara blushingly pulled away, Yusuke catching him, and meshing their lips back together, "Than get there already."  
  
Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara, "I'm looked forward to being there at your side, and you at mine, for the rest of our lifetimes."  
  
fin 


End file.
